


A Letter to Owen

by trxtr



Series: Tk Strand Week 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxtr/pseuds/trxtr
Summary: A short, sweet poem for TK Strand week day 3, in which TK thanks Owen for dragging him into his perfect little family.Day 3: "I can't believe you dragged me into this." + friendship.
Relationships: Firehouse 126 Crew & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), TK Strand/Owen Strand
Series: Tk Strand Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997830
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Letter to Owen

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry its so short! My grading period is coming to an end and I used today to catch up on my school work. Get ready for tomorrow. Its an angst prompt >:)

I can't believe you dragged me into this.  
I can't believe you found me.  
by myself, in a situation I couldn't explain.

I can't believe you plucked me from hell,  
and pushed me into Heaven.

I didn't know what to think.

_Texas? How could I be happy in Texas?_

But you took me here.  
You showed me what love is,  
unrequited and faithful.

You introduced me to  
the best people I have ever met.

You took them in  
and they took me in,  
and I have a family, now.

A crazy, stupid,  
enthusiastic, loving,  
know-it-all, chaotic,  
happy family.

I cant believe you dragged me into this.  
But you did,  
And I will never be able to thank you enough.


End file.
